


I Don't Need An Animal, I Just Need You

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collars and leashes, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Pets, hints of puppy!play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having finally decided to get a pet, so they go to the pet store. But once in, they start arguing as they want a different animal, until finally person A buys a collar and hands it to person B, announcing that person B is now their new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need An Animal, I Just Need You

"We're not getting a snake." Magnus stated flatly.

"Why not?" Alec huffed, gazing at the sleeping reptile curled up in the corner of the glass cage.

"Because they don't do anything and frankly, are rather creepy."

"If you gave snakes a chance maybe you'd like them." He defended, placing his hands on his hips.

"Alexander, no matter how many chances I gave them they wouldn't win me over." The Warlock stated dryly, shaking his head.

"Aren't you supposed to like them though? I would have thought you'd use it as one of your fashion statements. Plus they'd match your eyes."

"Oh Lilith," Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation. "What is your obsession with my eyes?"

"Nothing!" The Shadowhunter exclaimed, holding his hands up. "I just thought that'd matter to you since you like to be crazy."

He sniffed. "My fashion tastes are not 'crazy' they're flawless in their perfection and how dare you state otherwise."

Blue eyes rolled. "What do you want to get then?"

Magnus grinned, eyes gleaming. "Come on~ I'll show you~"

* * *

Alec stared. "Absolutely _not_."

"What?" Magnus pouted, leaning close -dangerously close in Alec's opinion- to the metal cage. "Why not?"

"Magnus get away from there," The Shadowhunter ordered, tugging his lover back. "It could claw your eyes out or something."

Green eyes rolled. "It's just a bird, Alec. And it's not violent. Hence the term _pet_."

"I don't care what that thing is called, it looks like it wants to eat me." Alec stated, eying the rather large animal warily.

Magnus sighed. "It's just looking at you, darling, calm down."

The parrot squawked, repeating the words 'calm down' in a rather creepy voice.

"Absolutely _not_." Alec repeated in answer, shuddering as he turned away from the beady eyed creature.

* * *

"A rabbit?"

"Don't they run away?"

"Hamster?"

"Knowing your apartment it'd get lost and die."

"Puppy?" Magnus paused, nose wrinkling. "Wait no, I don't really like dogs."

Alec grinned slightly.

"Don't you even say it." The Warlock warned,  eyes narrowing.

"What?" He asked innocently, toying with his sweater.

"Don't make a comment about my eyes and it being a 'cat thing."

"I don't have to." Alec grinned. "You just did."

Magnus groaned.

* * *

"I feel like people who come here already know what they want." Alec noted, gazing around at the large store.

"But what's the fun in that?" Magnus huffed, pouting slightly as his eyes traveled over all the different sections of animals.

"This is not fun." The other male deadpanned. "This is frustrating and frankly ridiculous. Everyone probably thinks we're insane."

The Warlock waved a hand. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Of course not." Alec snorted.

* * *

"Oh for the love of-" Alec threw his hands up. "We've been around this entire store _twice_ , Magnus! This is hopeless."

The Warlock pursed his lips, nodding slowly. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What?"

Magnus had a look in his eyes, a sort of I-have-an-idea look and when a smirk stretched across his face Alec knew he was in trouble.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why you bought a collar and leash without buying an animal to actually wear them?"

"I don't need an animal." Magnus dismissed, waving a hand as he placed the items in his lover's hand with a pleased grin. "I have you."

"...what?"

"You're my new pet." The Warlock declared, eyes gleaming as he gazed at his boyfriend. "You'll do quite nicely with this one particular leather outfit I have. Not to mention how utterly delicious you'll look when you're crawling around on your knees with those attached to you." He waved a finger towards the newly bought items.

Alec gaped, blushing darkly. "What- you- you've _got_ to be kidding me."

Magnus simply grinned, practically prancing down the street. "Come along, pet~ I can't wait to get home and give those new toys a try."

He shook his head, following after his lover with a shell shocked look on his face, staring at the things in his hands before- "You planned this!" Alec accused, stopping in his tracks as he pointed at his lover.

The Warlock simply laughed in reply.


End file.
